User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Messages (Leave messages here...) Hi Hello Algrim, Its Ps, I am sorry to bother you but I need your help. As you recall, just a few weeks ago a particularly vulgar user ambushed you and several other staff member's talk pages on the 40k with all manner of profanities. Since then Monty has started writing the Ynnari page which so far looks great. But I noticed that there is a small mistake in the Notable Events section under the The Incarnation of Ynead where the two words: of daemons are conjoined together. I would inform Monty personally however, your page protection on Monty's talk page and it would appear the other admins is not allowing me or for that matter others users access to send messages to them. So if you kindly please inform Monty of this mistake so he can fix it. Thank you! God of Ps (talk) 20:18, October 18, 2019 (UTC Hello Algrim! Hello Algrim, I went ahead and took a lot at the information you sent me about the image policy and the guides you shared with me. thank you for they will certainly help in making my page of my chapter far better and more pronounced. I am wondering however about your wonderfully made space marine I saw about my chapter and that If I could commission some work for it in the near future for them? It would really help make my chapter stand out with design so I would greatly apreciate more of your work. If you do commission please let me know. Asrothis (talk) 15:09, October 20, 2019 (UTC)Asrothis "The Emperor Protects" Some Help? Hi Algrim i was looking around the wiki and found a lot of interesting articles, and then i remembered the old squats tale of death from tyranids and then i thought why not homebrew some squats and i was wonder if i may ask for help and junk because i like making things and i have some great ideas (or so i am told) but am not the best at putting them into words in other words i would appreciate some tips and tricks at making homebrew groups (mainly squats) Many thanks! Alpha.noodle (talk) 05:44, November 9, 2019 (UTC)Alpha.noodle Fixed Issues hello i recieved a red box telling me to fix a few things and i did and it send to contact an administrator to have it removed. Thank you04:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC)Chapter Master Rylind (talk)Rylind Sounds Good! That actually sounds great! I would love for you to do that! It does seem that there are more people over here... Thanks, DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 18:45, November 20, 2019 (UTC)DeathReaperEye7 Thanks! Hey Algrim! First off, I want to say thank you for your help and contributions for my sandbox so far! The Iron Seraphs are a passion project of mine and I'm preparing to get them on the tabletop too. I super appreciate the structure you're bringing to my sandbox! I would absolutely love to get some art of them, if you're up to that sort of thing. An armorial and a standard Primaris Marine with a plasma weapon in Iron Seraphs colors would be incredible and get me started down a good path. Or anything else you feel inspired by what you've read! I have my color process here, if that helps you select colors but basically it's a base layer of Zandri Dust, washed in Seraphim Sepia. Leadbelcher for the chapter emblem, washed in Nuln Oil, then dry brushed with Necron Compound. A bit darker than the "white" version of the Deathwing and looking a bit like a deeper more resonant Angels of Absolution. If you have any more questions, I'm always around! Their chapter emblem is straight up the Primaris Dark Angel symbol, but ironclad instead of white or red. Kavax (talk) 02:33, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Artwork and Formatting Thanks hey algrim, i just saw the artwork you posted on my imperius serpentes page, it looks amazing, i have already thanked achilles for his hard work so this is thanks for your hard work, i really appreciate it. also have you and achilles finished all the artwork for the astartes chapters on the reference i sent you, if you have would it be possible for you to send me the pics, i really just want to see how great they are. thanks! mikeMichael50 (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2019 (UTC) hey algrim, the pics look great, i cant wait to see how good the others will be. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 22:20, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Color scheme update please? Hey Whitefang! Would it be possible to get an updated image of my chapter given the new information I’ve added? If not could you please tell me what program you use so I might be able to do it myself? Just curious. Jova1397 (talk) 19:22, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Saw your response Thanks for that! FOR THE EMPEROR!!! Jova1397 26, Nov 2019 Artwork Thanks hey algrim. the pics look amazing, thank you and achilles so much. i really appreciate it. mikeMichael50 (talk) 11:49, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Update on the Inquisitorial Mandators Algrim, I have removed inquisition membership from the chapter, and have made it so they only have ties. I have also renamed the chapter to plain Mandators. Thebladeofgold (talk) 18:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Permission to use image Algrim Whitefang, I see that you have uploaded an image to the Adepta Sororitas wiki page that I would like to use to create a tee shirt for personal use. The company requires me to reach out an attempt to get permission to use the image. The Fandom wiki suggested I reach out to you directly. I have attached the image that I would like permission to use. Could you please approve my use of the image so that I can create a single tee shirt for personal use? Thank you so much in advance and happy holidays! Ser Brandyn (talk) 03:35, December 6, 2019 (UTC)Ser Brandyn That Would Be NO No I did not. Primarch11 13:37, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hey Algrim,can I ask you to make an artwork for my article Luka,using this color scheme (also I want the decorations on him to be silver) and his hair would be black with purple accents.Also if it's possible to use the swords from this image I would be very thankful.Thank you in advance and thanks for your time. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 22:09, December 10, 2019 (UTC) File:Spacemarine_(2).jpg File:Torturer_re_design_by_td_vice_d5usnw3-pre.jpg File:Ilya-arhpriest-.jpg Reverted Edits I think I reverted them, but I can't tell. Could you double check? Primarch11 22:18, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Art Request hey could you do the chapter badge for the Doom Sentinels? Primarch11 22:33, December 15, 2019 (UTC)